


Series Timeline

by GraceEliz



Series: Why don't we just break the rules already? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Timeline, Timeline for a series, does it count as meta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: This is a copy of the timeline I use to keep track of this 'verse. It will contain unpublished titles and possible spoilers. It is under constant consideration and revision and so I would advise you to glance over it when new fics (I'm being optimistic about a publishing schedule here) come out.





	Series Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> It's not canon compliant and contains teasers :)  
> Kids will be added gradually, as will more events in their lives.

**Year**  
_Specific dates_  
(important films) 

**1966** _5th September_ Rhodey born

 **1970** _May_ Howard Stark enters into business arrangements with WE

 _28th May_ Tony born

 **1972** _11th July_ Lex Born

 **1973** _4th September_ Alfred joins Wayne household 

**1974** _19th February_ Bruce born

 _16th June_ Harvey born

 **1977** _2nd October_ Clark born

 **1982** _21st February_ Waynes killed

 **1989** Tony accidentally buys a steamroller

 **1990** Eyeliner in NYC

Malibu to SanFran - road trip 

**1992** _27th February_ Bruce leaves for training

Lex goes to Smallville

Lex and Tony manage to get married; date,location and cause lost/unknown 

**1994** Attack on Harvey

 **1996** Bruce becomes Batman

 **1997** Bruce is banned for life from Monte Carlo

 **1999** Bruce takes in Dick

 **2001** Bruce and Talia get engaged  
**2002** Talia leaves

 **2008** (Iron Man)

 **2012** (The Avengers)

 **2015** JL,Avengers. Avengers, JL.

**2019** In the Club, recorded by Jay W.  
Pepper and Tony's wedding 

**Author's Note:**

> Something you want to see that will fit into my fanon? Let me know!


End file.
